


Tastelessly Yours

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: TD Shit [2]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Asexual Mal, Beating, Biting, Black Eyes, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Bruises, Cannibalism, Chipped Teeth, Filthy, M/M, Nibble Nibble, Scratching, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding things is a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastelessly Yours

**Author's Note:**

> me: i want mal and alejandro to fuck  
> friend: omg me too except im ace so not rly  
> me: yea

Blackmail was a funny thing. It wasn't something Alejandro was against, by any means, but he certainly didn't enjoy falling victim to it. Since he already didn't trust Mal, it was no surprise he didn't even bother playing Mike, and simply slapped the chloroform rag onto his face. He was out like a light.

Rope wasn't hard to find on Wawanakwa. Chris hid them just about everywhere for ropes courses and whatnot. Alejandro wasn't a fan of ropes. They chafed and left unsightly marks on his body. He simply wasn't a fan of scars or marks. They were unsightly, and he couldn't just ruin such a perfect body with little marks. But he couldn't be picky-choosy in such a scenario. Mal would use what he pleased to tie him down.

He knew that's where he'd end up. Honestly, he should have been more observant. Where did Mal even get chloroform? Did he just ask Chris for it? That seemed like something Chris would do, handing over strong drugs to dumb teenagers. It was no surprise when he was roused from his deep, decadent sleep, alone in a warehouse of sorts with all of the lights off. Tied to a table, nowhere to go, he didn't like his chances very much. But Mal couldn't kill him. It'd make him too obvious.

"Mal."

No response.

"Mal, I know it's you."

Still nothing. His patience was wearing thin.

"Stop trying to build suspense, Mal. I'm awake."

"Oh..." It was as if Mal hadn't even heard his voice the first two times. His figure, as well as a standup lamp, came into view. "I'm certain you know why you're here."

"I'm not telling you where the CD is." He spoke up-front, and quite clearly. "If I tell you, I lose."

"You mean like when you lost to Heather? Well, this 'win' will be much more painful for you than it is for me."

"I can endure quite a bit."

"Let's see how much."

Truly, if Mal wasn't such a threat, he'd be Alejandro's arch-rival. He'd be proud to say he was on Mal's level, but in truth, Mal was miles above him -- as much as he hated to admit the fact.

A set of nails drew themselves down his face. Mal grew them out quite long, which is strange. Alejandro always figured Mike was a nail-biter, but he felt quite the contrary. Jagged marks scarred his perfect face, and though he wanted to smack Mal across the face, he couldn't like this. So he simply spat, all over the wandering hand on his cheeks.

"Ew-- You spat on me."

"You probably get blood on your hands all the time. How bad could this be?"

"...Are you squeamish around blood?"

"Of course not." That was a lie, but like hell he'd just spit his personal weaknesses at Mal.

"But most people are, you know."

"I'm not most people."

"Correct. You're way more annoying. And pretty."

He decided to ignore that last comment. Some called him annoying, but he sure wasn't "pretty". The scratching continued, but he tried to ignore it. It was a mere stinging sensation at most. He wouldn't have to tell where the CD was at this rate.

"You're not budging an inch, pretty boy." Mal furrowed his brow, and roughly shoved two fingers up each of Alejandro's nostrils. What kind of move was that? It felt inhumanly strange, he coughed up something...goopy, gelatinous...mucous. "Had a cold, recently?"

"Maybe."

"You're getting your muck everywhere."

"That's what happens, when you suddenly jam your fingers up my nose."

Mal couldn't argue with that one. He tugged at Alejandro's ear for a moment, examining the lobe with great care. Even the shell of his ear was perfect, it seemed. Far superior than Scott's, or Duncan's. He gave it a swift lick.

"That place is reserved for lovers only, Mal."

"You don't love me? I'm hurt. Not as much as you'll be, but still."

He tore the entire shell off, and it spurted harshly. His victim made a long, heavy shush noise, which devolved into a hiss. He was such a pretty boy, when at Mal's mercy. Mal almost wished Alejandro was this helpless all the time. The cartilage was chewy, it made a horrible crunching grinding noise.

The claret collected by his head, flowing between each strand of deep brown hair. Mal dipped his fingers into it, staining them a crimson color. A color he was familiar with, a color he loved. He rubbed the digits on Alejandro's twitching cheek, watching his face twist to an expression of disgust as he then shoved the little fingers in his mouth. His chest heaved like a bicycle pump.

Another glob came up, only a little, a wad of blood mixed with spit, landing in the settling mucous goo. Mal took the solution in his hands, smearing it on the victim's face. His breath was so deep and heavy, Mal worried he might die right then and there. He'd die pretty, at least.

"Show me more."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I know there's more fight in you than that, come on."

"I can't really do much more than spit on you, when I'm tied up like this."

"...Good point. Fine, then..." He slid a knifeblade under the rope, freeing his victim. Alejandro fell off the table, legs asleep, most likely limp with slight disuse. Mal rolled him over onto his back, holding him by the chin. "It's much more fun, playing hands-on like this, don't you think?"

"Off. Get off me, I can't feel my legs."

"That's what you said in the beginning, too."

"I wasn't lying until the second day of freedom, at least."

"Fine then, dead donkey. Let's dance." What Mal got as response was a palm to the face. It was a little bit of wrestling on the warehouse floor. Strangling, biting, foul play, it was a childish fight without much juice. It was awhile before they were even a little tired, but there was still no stopping. Mal would either beat down this lame clod, or die trying to. Preferably the former.

Mal got the upper hand by lodging his knee under Alejandro's ribcage, causing quite a sight for sore eyes. His mouth clamped shut, a bit of fluid crawling through his nose. He seemed rather pleased until the falls came. He wasn't a fan of having his knee vomited on, even by a pretty boy like Alejandro. His palm held the victim against the floor, his rightie then punching him across the jaw. Then another in the eye, he basically had Alejandro crying blood and spitting teeth. He split his mouth apart, staring at the chipped, malformed grin he created.

"...Beautiful. Ready to give up?"

"As if."

"Wrong answer."

He pressed his mouth over Alejandro's neck, taking a deep, painful bite. It was going to create a hickie of some sort, the way Mal was sucking on it. Each tooth turned a nice vermillion, and he spat it back out onto Alejandro's face. More bile came up his throat, though not a lot, and he released it to his left.

"Tell me where the CD is."

"Spa hotel."

"More specific."

"I'm not being more specific, I've told you enough."

He took a rough stamp to the jaw, a few more of his pearly whites cracking open. Mal was frustrated, oh lord, was he frustrated. He jumped, and he fell, and he landed harshly onto Alejandro's chest. A loud 'crack' hit his ears.

"So good."

One, two, three, one, two, three, he slammed each heel down into the other's ribs. It was like a song, and Mal was writing it using the splitting chest of his enemy. 

"This is how we'll end it."

His toes landed full-force on Alejandro's stomach, and he spat up the remains of his stomach contents. 

"I win."

A little kiss to the black eye made him feel so good. Alejandro was so pretty when he was in pain. He kissed his boy again, on the mouth, with passion and hatred. He bit each lip and licked all the liquid from the holes. Self-pierced angel bites, maybe, though Mal wasn't very fluent in his bites.

"You're the worst, and I win." He was grinning. "I win, I win, I win."

"Do you, really?"

"I will. You can't stop me."

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt as good as the scott one but w/e


End file.
